Jeela Rosatta
Jeela Rosatta was a real girl. She became well known when she was found dead at home of Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. Early Life Jeela Rosatta was born on January 6th 1997. Her mother, Lallya Rosatta, had a litter with a wild himmer in 1997. She had two other siblings in her litter, both males. Later Life Jeela moved out of home in 2012 to live by herself in the wild. She met her father for the first time, with him living wild as her mother raised the litter alone. Jeela continued to go to school and visit her home. Her family said that she had a great relationship with them all despite moving out. She was known for being friends with wild animals, and being a vegeterian by only grazing on grass and eating berries. Death 21st February 2013, the police were phoned by Ashley O'Brian, as she had found a dead girl in her sister Amandas bedroom. The police arrived and found Jeela on the floor in a sitting position. They later said in an official public announcement, "Jeela was found in the bedroom of Amanda O'Brian. She had hit her head off the floor, which could be an accident, or mean that she had been pushed. Somebody had then sat Jeela into a sitting position. She also had brushed hair and makeup had been applied to her. We are clearly dealing with a crazed beast". Suspects Amanda and Ashley O'Brian were instantly taken to the police station after the police found Jeela. Both twins were questions and later released. Samuel Davis was also taken in for questioning. Amanda O'Brian Amanda O'Brian instantly became a main suspect in the investigation, with many people believing that it was related to the previous deaths in her bedroom which were later confirmed as accidents. The police said that the story given by Amanda for the morning had been confirmed by Laurel Eveson Thompason, a close friend, and Mikey Dexter, a real boy. However her story for the afternoon was described as "strange". Amanda accused one of the O'Brian Family staff drivers and said that they had argued. He originally denied this and raged at Amanda, but later changed his story to confirm this. Some people wondered if he had been scared into this by Amanda which he denied. Ashley O'Brian Ashley O'Brian became a main suspect after being the one to apparently find the body, and being the person that phoned the police to the house. When questioned she said that her day had included being ignored by her husband Samuel Davis and attempting to find him. Many people refused to believe Ashleys story as she was apparently "husband searching" for 4 hours in total, covering the time that Jeela was murdered. The police didn't have enough evidence to arrest Ashley but also confirmed that the makeup used on Jeela was mostly her makeup. Samuel Davis Samuel Davis appeared to have gone missing on the day that Jeela died. He later said that his story was that he had snuck into the bedroom of Amanda O'Brian and had what he described as "a naughty nap" on her bed. He then said that Ashley O'Brian had joined him, but then smacked her head off of his, dragged him outside and then left him a field. He was found in the field by Poppy Rita Bell who was walking at The Fame, where he was, at the time. Many suspected him as Ashley denied ever being on the bed with him, saying that he injured himself when murdering Jeela, possibly accidently, and passed out in the field feeling tragic. Aftermath As there was not enough evidence no arrests were made. The police questioned Ashley O'Brian, Amanda O'Brian, Samuel Davis, Poppy Rita Bell, Mikey Dexter, Nameless O'Brian and more. They described the stories given by the three suspects as "rather odd indeed we'll say!" but didn't add any more to their statement. In December 2013, it was revealed by Jeela's two littermates that the case would be re-opened by the police and they were determined that they "would find the killer, no matter what it takes". On December 20th 2013, Samuel Davis and Ashley O'Brian were seen going to the police station for questioning over the death of Jeela.